Un frio punto de vista
by Omaru Link
Summary: Un joven, al perderlo todo no le queda mas que unirse al Team Rocket, y ganarse mala fama frente a los que podria tenerlos como rivales o amigos; luego de un tiempo recapacita y deja a un lado al Team Rocket
1. Oscuro

Este es mi primer capitulo de pokemon que subo aqui

Los personajes no me permetenecen, a excepcion de algunos que yo los he inventado para tratar este fic

Como modo de introducción, el fic esta basado en el manga de pokemon, que a la vez se asimila un poco más a los juegos, empezando por las versiones Red, Blue, Green (salido solo en japon) y Yellow; retomando en un enfoque paralelo a la historia

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el primer capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Oscuro  
**

-Muk ahora hazlo- dijo un chico a su pokemon

El Muk se posa justo abajo de Pidgeotto

-Cuidado Pidgeotto- le dijo su entrenador al ave

La indicacion llega demasiado tarde, Muk ya ha atrapado a Pidgeotto, mientras el chico, sin mostrar alguna emoción le ordena al Muk –Thunderbolt…- de esa forma, Muk electrocuta al Pidfeotto, y al liberarlo, lo deja en el suelo, sencillamente derrotado, haciendo que su entrenador lo regrese a su pokebola

-Muy bien hecho Pidgeotto... regresa – dijo el muchacho decepcionado por su derrota, y luego miro a quien fue su contrincante - wow, eres bueno

Sin ningun cambio en su rostro -Bueno?... si... gracias... Muk regresa- saca la pokebola y Muk vuelve a ella, luego de eso, el chico se va caminando

Se ve caminando un chico con una gorra negra, camisa azul, manga larga, guantes y botas blancas, pantalón negro, su cabello es rojo, le baja cerca del rostro, sus ojos se ven apagados, pero aun guardan un poco de brillo en ellos, es muy poco, pero se nota aun

-Quien soy? se preguntaran... me llamo Widrol... de donde vengo?... soy de Safron, a donde voy? aun no lo se, han pasado tantas cosas q no me gusta recordar... pero lo hago siempre...- iba pensando el muchacho, mientras unas imágenes llegaban a su mente

Se ve a un niño viendo la tv, sentado en el sillón, cabello rojo, corto, sus ojos muy brillantes

-Todo empezó hace ya varios años...-

-Widrol!!, ve a la tienda y tráeme unas cosas para cocinar la cena- dijo una mujer, que se encontraba en la cocina, preparando todo para hacer la cena

-Voy madre- se levantaba de su asiento un niño cabello rojo y va donde ella para recibir indicaciones, una vez sabe a que va, camina hacia la puerta

- No te vayas a tardar mucho hijo- le dice un hombre sentado en un sillón, leyendo el periodico

-No lo haré- le dice el chico mientras sale de la casa-

-Vivía solo con mis padres, nuestra condición económica y social era de clase media, éramos una simple familia mas- iba narrando el joven, mientras más imágenes llegaban a su cabeza

Widrol llega a la tienda y le pide las cosas al dueño de la tienda, mientras un anciano de la comunidad se acerca a el -Joven Widrol, veo en tus ojos un gran futuro... ese gran brillo en ellos lo demuestran... nunca lo pierdas- le dice mientras le muestra una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias señor, no lo haré- sin entender mucho sus palabras, pero le parecían buenas; al salir de la tienda, y empezar a caminar hacia la casa observa algo que lo asusta... mucho humo en dirección de su casa -es... humo?... será mi... casa?-al decir eso sale corriendo y esperando se haya equivocado

-Recuerdo haber llegado y vi mi casa en llamas, aun no habían llegado los bomberos, una vez lo hicieron ya era demasiado tarde, ellos habían... muerto, me había quedado totalmente solo... y sin donde ir... entonces él estaba ahí...- a pesar de ser pensamiento, mientras lo narraba, sonaba entrecortado

-Oye chico, esa era tu casa?- le pregunto un señor que estaba en el lugar, llevaba una camisa manga larga, y pantalón negro, guantes y botas blancas, una bufanda purpura oscuro en su cuello y un gorro negro

Entre llantos, tristeza y sorpresa le respondió -Si...- mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos -Si quieres ven conmigo- le dijo aquel hombre al chico -Quien es usted?- pregunto el chico pelirrojo, mientras de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas

-Me llamo Koga, y te puedo ayudar... como te llamas?- le dijo aquel hombre

-Me llamo… Widrol – respondió con su voz entrecortada

-No me fue difícil decidirlo, así q acepte su propuesta y me llevo al edificio q esta en media ciudad Safron, siempre quise saber que era ese lugar, pero nunca creí que seria mi nueva casa... -

Iban caminando Koga y Widrol, una vez dentro del edificio, habían muchas personas con ropas negras, y una R en su pecho, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al ultimo piso, ahí había una gran silla de espaldas a ellos y una persona quien no quería mostrar su apariencia

-Aquí esta el chico, como dijiste- le dijo Koga al que parecía ser su jefe

-Buen trabajo Koga, ahora puedes retirarte, quiero hablar con el chico- le respondió la voz del que estaba espalda a ellos

-Si señor- se retiro Koga de la oficina

Una vez se ha ido Koga, la silla gira y muestra a un hombre con traje, cabello corto negro, y unos ojos no muy alentadores -Hola chico, como te llamas?- le pregunto al joven Widrol

-Mi nombre es Widrol...- le respondió el chico, un tanto temeroso

-Así q Widrol... soy Giovanni, líder de esta organización, y quiero que tu nos ayudes- le dijo al chico, con un rostro muy convincente

-Ayudarles? a que?- pregunto a las palabras de Giovanni

-Hemos sabido q tienes gran talento con los Pokemon, así que te ofrezco un hogar, un tutor y un pokemon, para que aprendas y a cambio tu nos ayudas... que dices?- le pregunto al joven pelirrojo

-Pues... creo que no tengo una mejor opción... acepto- dijo Widrol, sin pensarlo mucho

-Excelente...- presiona un botón de su escritorio -puedes pasar Koga-

Koga vuelve a entrar a la oficina -Señor...-

-Llevalo a su habitación... de ahora en adelante será tu discípulo... prepáralo bien- le dijo el líder del team Rocket al maestro ninja

-Si señor... vamos Widrol- respondió el entrenador veneno

Sale Koga junto al pequeño mientras la oficina se cierra tras de ellos, y se ve una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Giovanni

-Pasaron los años, cuando paso eso solo tenia 12 años, entrene por 3 años, a mis 15 les demostré mi capacidad...- el recuerdo le saca una leve sonrisa en el joven

-Grimer... Poison Gas- dijo un pelirrojo a su pokemon

Grimer le lanza un gas venenoso a Raticate para detenerlo de golpe

-Raticate, no te quedes ahi... Bite, Hiper Fang... haz algo vamos...- decía otro chico desesperado porque su pokemon no reaccionaba

-Ya no hara mas, el veneno ha hecho efecto muy rápido en su cuerpo, poco a poco se debilita y lo siente con gran fuerza... pero te ayudare a q su dolor acabe... Grimer... pound...- le dice un sarcástico Widrol

Grimer se avalanza sobre Raticate dándole un golpe, lanzándolo a los pies de su entrenador

-Raticate!!!- decía el otro chico

-Aprende a luchar niño... Grimer regresa...- sacaba su pokebola para que grimer regrese, una vez hecho, gira dandole la espalda al otro chico y baja la cabeza para empezar a caminar, mientras avanza se escuchaban unos aplausos

-Bravo, bravo... has aprendido bien en estos años, así q te traigo un premio- le dijo Koga, mientras llevaba una bolsa en su mano, la cual se la entrego al pelirrojo -ten y pruébatelo-

Toma la bolsa -y esto?- pregunto el chico extrañado

-Ya basta de entrenamientos, ya eres parte del equipo Rocket, ahora, ponte el uniforme, que saldremos a nuestra primera misión- le respondió el maestro en veneno

-Si señor- sale corriendo a ponerse el uniforme para luego ir con Koga hacia lo que seria su primera misión...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y espero reviews, criticas y regaños son aceptados, como tambien sugerencias jaja

Pronto capitulo 2, asi que pendientes


	2. Misión

**Cap. 2: Misión**

Widrol va caminando hacia Safron, el cielo empieza a encerrarse con oscuras nubes, lo cual indica el inicio de la lluvia, no le toma importancia a eso y sigue caminando cuando empieza la lluvia a caer, a pesar de estar mojándose, camina tranquilamente hasta llegar a un centro pokemon

-Hola... oye, no deberias mojarte, puedes enfermarte- le dice una preocupada enfermera Joy

Un tanto ido -Eh? ah, hola...- se va a sentar a la sala de espera y toma la pokebola de Muk, haciéndolo salir -descanza amigo...-

-Luego de haber sido llamado por Koga para la primera misión, llegue donde él para darme ordenes...- decía el joven pelirrojo, mientras se quitaba su gorro y miraba la lluvia a través de la ventana

-Bueno Widrol, te presento a Lenx, él te ayudara en esta misión, es muy hábil para estas cosas- le dijo Koga

-Así es Widrol, mientras hagas lo que yo te diga, todo estará bien- le dijo su nuevo compañero

-Y... cual es la primera misión?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Les muestra una foto de un gyarados -Necesitamos uno de estos- les hablo su líder

-Ahh, quieres un gyarados... y de donde?, lo pescamos o atrapamos un magikarp para luego evolucionarlo?- preguntaba el joven Widrol

-No... lo que harán es tomarlo de ella...- Mostrándoles una foto de una chica

-Y ella quien es...?-

Un tanto sorprendido -Pero señor... acaso ella no es... Misty, la líder del gimnasio Cerulean?- preguntaba aun sorprendido Lenx

-Así es... su misión es traernos su gyarados, según informes, es un gyarados bien entrenado y nos servirá mucho para unos experimentos que haremos con el, así que pueden irse ya- les ordeno Koga

Ambos muchachos salen hacia Cerulean, pero Misty había salido, pero descubrieron su ubicación exacta y la buscaron, encontrándola donde les dijeron que estaba

-Lenx, espera, de esto me encargo yo- hablaba Widrol

-Eh? en que piensas?-

Jala de la parte de abajo de su camisa y quitándosela, queda en una camiseta, bermudas y con un par de gafas de sol en sus manos, poniéndolas en sus ojos, para luego quitarse la gorra y darle vuelta para q tenga un color mas claro, poniéndosela nuevamente

-Te diré q pienso hacer... primero, luchare con ella, cuando gyarados este bien débil, apareces y lo robas, entendido?- daba indicaciones el pelirrojo

-Se supone que yo soy el experimentado, pero me parece muy bien-

-Bien... me encargare ahora-

Widrol salta hacia donde se encontraba Misty -Hola!! oye!! acaso no eres Misty? la líder del gimnasio Cerulean?-

-Hola...- un tanto sorprendida -si así es... y tu eres...?- respondía la líder del gimnasio de agua

-Ahhh, me llamo... Wi... William... y soy tu admirador!! de hecho, he escuchado que tienes un gyarados... es cierto?- hablaba Widrol, intentando engañarla

-Ahhh!! un admirador…- sonrojandose un poco -... eh si si, tengo uno-

-Pues, me gustaría tener una batalla contra tu gyarados, que me dices si me complaces con eso?-

-Ah... pues... no se... bueno, como eres un admirador, creo q se podría...-

-Perfecto... esta decidido...- respondió el pelirrojo -como solo tengo a grimer, me tendré q defender con el- pensó mientras tomaba la pokebola de su cinturón -vamos grimer!!- lanza la pokebola y de esta sale grimer

-Ve gyarados!!- lanza su pokebola y gyarados sale imponente como debe ser

-Grimer, empecemos esta fiesta con poison gas!!- ordeno Widrol para que grimer lanzara el gas hacia gyarados, que por su tamaño le fue difícil esquivar el ataque, pero al parecer no hizo efecto

-Necesitaras mas que eso para vencerlo...- respondió una muy orgullosa Misty -gyarados, usa hydro pump- gyarados ataca ferozmente a grimer con el ataque de agua

-Grimer!!!- grito preocupado el pelirrojo mientras veía el impacto del agua el cual es tan fuerte que cubre a grimer, el rostro de Widrol parece preocupado al principio, pero luego hace una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo siento, creo que esto ya termino- hablaba Misty

-Espera... esto apenas empieza... grimer... sludge!!- respondió al ataque grimer que se había movido usando el agua y su cuerpo gelatinoso justo abajo de gyarados, y lanzo un poco de lodo al rostro de gyarados para que este no pudiese ver mas, en ese instante, el poison gas hace efecto, ya q su cuerpo es muy largo, entonces no había hecho efecto hasta haber recorrido todo su cuerpo-

-Gyarados!!- grito una preocupada pelinaranja

-No te esfuerces... gyarados ya esta vencido... el poison gas ya ha hecho efecto en su cuerpo, así q gyarados ya esta débil...- las palabras de Widrol habían sorprendido tanto a Misty, que la agarra por sorpresa la aparición de Lenx, quien sale de la nada

-Hipno!! Ahora confusion y trae a gyarados- dijo el miembro del team rocket mientras el hipno usa confusion, llevando a gyarados hacia el

-Oye, no tan rápido ladrón!!, grimer, ve y recupera a gyarados- dijo el pelirrojo, viendo la acción de su compañero

-Hey!! ese es mi gyarados... William, cuidado, es un pokemon psíquico, grimer no tiene oportunidad- le advertía Misty al joven pelirrojo

-Escucha a la señorita mejor... hipno, psy beam- hablaba Lenx burlescamente en lo que hipno le lanza un psy beam a grimer, dejándolo en el suelo mareado

-Grimer!!- gritó el pobre Widrol, mientras veía a su pokemon derrotado

-Bien, me largo jajaja- sale corriendo, con hipno atrás de el y gyarados flotando tras ellos

-Grimer, regresa- grimer vuelve a la pokebola -no se preocupe, lo recuperare para usted-

-Gracias William...- decía una preocupada Misty, que por la sorpresa no había podido reaccionar a todo lo que sucedió frente a ella

-De nada, espero lograr atrapar a ese ladrón- sale corriendo tras Lenx

Luego de q ambos se alejaron bastante de donde se encontraba Misty

-Uhh, Widrol, que astuto eres- hablaba Lenx a su compañero satisfecho con la misión

-Claro, claro, pues que esperabas- vuelve a su traje del team rocket

-Bien, ya cumplimos, ahora llevémoslo con Koga-

-Si- afirmaba el pelirrojoi

Ambos vuelven a donde se encontraba Koga para llevarles con éxito la misión a la que habían sido encomendados

* * *

Este es mi segundo capitulo, espero les guste, acepto reviews jajaja

Grax sis por el review, no te preocupes, lo continuare, no quiero terminar como ensalada ni nada similar xD


	3. Revancha con sabor amargo

**Cap 3. Revancha con sabor amargo**

La tormenta estaba un poco fuerte, el joven pelirrojo miraba por la ventana, notando su reflejo, en eso miro el reflejo de una joven que se acercaba a él, con una bandeja y dos tazas sobre esta

-Ten, te mojaste mucho¿ves lo que te pasa? Eso sucede cuando no me haces caso, pero ahí ya no es cosa mía- le dijo mientras le saco la lengua y le guiño un ojo

-Disculpa, lo que pasa es que el regresar a este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos-

-Es cierto, pero ya pasaron, no te atormentes con ellos-

La chica que estaba a su lado tenia el cabello negro, unos ojos color café, piel blanca, llevaba una camisa celeste y un suéter rosa, un pantalón jeans azul, y unos zapatos deportivos blancos, con líneas rosas, pero luego hablaremos de ella…

-Gracias Tabeth- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, un delicioso chocolate caliente, perfecto para ese tipo de climas…

Mientras bebía su chocolate, volvió al recuerdo, mirándolo como si fuese real de nuevo, estaban los dos frente a Koga, mientras este los felicitaba por su éxito

-Excelente trabajo, Widrol, necesito lleves este paquete a Surge, que esta en la vieja planta de poder, mientras Lenx ira a entregar la pokebola a Celadon, en la casa de juegos, ya sabes donde te digo, para que se lo den a Blaine y haga su experimento-

-¡¡Si señor!!- dijeron ambos al unísono y se fueron a sus distintas misiones

Widrol fue llevado en un helicóptero hacía la vieja planta de poder, una vez ahí llego donde estaban unos rockets, con equipo especial anti-electricidad, para evitar ser lastimados por los pokemon eléctricos del lugar

-¿A que has venido?- pregunto unos de los rockets

-Vengo a entregar este paquete, es de parte del señor Koga, va para L.T. Surge- hablo el chico pelirrojo, entregando el paquete

-Le será entregado inmediatamente- dijo el rocket mientras se retiraba hacía donde estaba Surge

En ese momento que no miraba nadie, un magnemite flotaba fuera de la planta, así que, tomando su pokebola llamó a Grimer –Grimer, necesitamos a un nuevo pokemon en el equipo- al decir eso, Grimer apareció

Mientras tanto, en Celadon, era entregada una pokebola a Blaine y se le había pedido a Lenx que esperase ahí unos días, y se les daría nuevas indicaciones

Pasaron 3 días, y la pokebola se le entrego a Lenx nuevamente, dándole la orden de no abrirla, por ningún motivo, y debían devolvérsela a su entrenadora, no dijeron nada más, así que por ese motivo, Widrol se encontraba junto a Lenx una vez más, cerca del MT. Moon, del lado donde esta el camino que viene de Pewter, con el chico pelirrojo de nuevo con el traje aparentando ser William, el chico que le ayudaría a Misty a recuperar su Gyarados

-Aquí esta ya-

-Si, ya sabes el plan-

-Lo sé, oye, yo ideé el plan, así que me lo sé de memoria- diciendo eso, el pelirrojo bajo de donde estaba hasta llegar frente a la líder de pokemon agua

-¡William¿Lo recuperaste?- Pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras el chico sacaba una pokebola de su bolsillo, a lo que Misty sonrió levemente

-Si lo encontré… pero…- una vez dicho eso, se quito los lentes oscuros que llevaba y arrancándose la vestimenta, quedo con su uniforme del Team Rocket, y su compañero saltaba para quedar a su lado –mi nombre es Widrol, y si quieres a tu Gyarados… tendrás que vencerme-

Misty sintió un fuerte golpe, es cierto que recién lo conocía, pero algo le hizo tener confianza en él, pero volviendo a la realidad, tomo su pokebola -… esta bien… no esperaba menos del Team Rocket…-

-Grimer, es hora de volver al juego- lanzó la pokebola y nuevamente Grimer estaba frente a Misty –veamos que puedes hacer esta vez-

-Lo sabía, a lo mejor solo tiene ese Grimer, así que no debe ser tan difícil- pensó Misty mientras lanzaba su pokebola –Starmie ¡¡ve!!- al instante, el pokemon púrpura salió y dando un giro en el aire, quedo frente a Grimer

-Vaya, veo que esperaba tu elección Widrol- susurraba Lenx a su compañero

-Así parece… pero aun así, se llevara una sorpresa…- levanto su mirada y extendió su mano derecha apuntando a Starmie- Grimer, usa minimize-

Al escuchar la orden Grimer se encogió, siendo difícil a la vista de los que ahí estaban

-Una buena elección, pero no te servirá de mucho… Starmie, Psychic- al decir eso, Starmie empezo a brillar de un tono celeste, y en unos segundos, Grimer era levantado con ese mismo brillo a su alrededor, de pronto, pareció como si un fuerte golpe hubiese impactado en el pokemon, regresando a su tamaño normal y cayendo derrotado al suelo

-¡Grimer!- gritó Widrol, mientras su compañero le tocaba el hombro –te lo dije- decía Lenx al mismo tiempo que Widrol regresaba a Grimer a su pokebola

-Esta vez no caeré en tu juego- decía Misty, orgullosa de la victoria

-Eso es bueno… lo hace más interesante… por eso, yo te elijo… Magnemite- lanzó la pokebola al aire y de esta salio un Magnemite flotando frente a Starmie –vamos Magnemite¡¡thundershock!!- al momento de decir eso, Magnemite lanzo su ataque a Starmie, dándole un golpe directo, pero este seguía en pie

-Espero no creas que ese ataque vencería a mi Starmie-

-Ni siquiera lo pensé… ahora usa sonicboom- seguido del thundershock, lanzo el sonicboom derribando a Starmie, pero sin derrotarle

-Ya baste de ese juego… Starmie, water gun- Starmie se levanto de salto y lanzo su water gun, pero fue fácilmente esquivado por Magnemite

-Magnemite, supersonic- oyendo la orden, uso su supersonic en Starmie, dejándole confundido, -ahora thundershock de nuevo- obedeciendo a su entrenador, un fuerte shock golpeo a Starmie, dejándolo en el suelo, saliendo chispas de su cuerpo

-Starmie… regresa- decía la pelinaranja en lo que Starmie volvía a su pokebola –que rápido es ese Magnemite…- pensaba la chica, buscando que pokemon usaría ahora, una vez lo decidió, levanto la mirada –Staryuve y has Psychic-

-Un Staryu, pero si le acaban de vencer a la evolución¿como podrá hacer algo con esa estrellita?- dijo Lenx burlescamente

Staryu salió de su pokebola y al momento de salir, el brillo celeste se apodero de él y golpeo a Magnemite, de la misma forma en que Starmie había golpeado a Grimer, haciendo que el pobre Magnemite cayera al suelo, derrotado

-Vaya… por algo eres líder de gimnasio- exclamo Widrol mientras su pokemon volvía a su pokebola –bien, has ganado, felicidades- sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo se la lanzo a Misty –ahí esta tu Gyarados… pero no creas que esto se quedara así, tendremos la revancha, tenlo por seguro- diciendo esto, ambos salieron corriendo de donde vinieron, y se escondieron donde antes se habían quedado mientras la esperaban

-Así que empezara el show- dijo riendo Lenx

-Justo en este momento- respondió divertido Widrol

En ese instante, cuando vio que ambos habían desaparecido, lanzo su pokebola al aire –Gyarados, yo te elijo- Gyarados salió de la pokebola y rugió como de costumbre –que bien que ya estas de vuelta, te extrañé- en el momento en que iba a abrazarle, este la miró furioso y rugió muy fuerte y empezó a lanzarle hydro pumps, a lo que ella los esquivaba muy preocupada

-Jajaja, que divertido esta eso- decía Lenx, mientras lo miraban ahí escondidos

-Claro claro, no puede haber algo tan divertido que eso jajajaja-

En ese instante, un chico que venía de ciudad Pewter se detuvo a ayudarlo, traía una gorra roja, una chaqueta del mismo tono, camisa negra, pantalón azul, cabello negro y sacando a un Bulbasaur, para sorpresa de ambos miembros del Team Rocket, detuvo al Gyarados y Misty fue capaz de regresarlo a su pokebola

-¿Y quien es ese chico¿Como se atreve a meterse en las cosas del Team Rocket?- replicaba Lenx con furia

-Tranquilo compañero, se dirigen al MT. Moon, y ahí esta Koga con los demás rockets, y si ese chico quiere llegar a ciudad Cerulean, deberán pasar por ahí, así que ahí los esperaremos…- tranquilizo a su amigo, y a la vez tenía un plan

Ambos reían divertidos mientras caminaban en dirección del MT. Moon, pensando en lo que harían, cuando Misty y el chico de gorra llegasen al Monte

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews

**Naomi-chan-1992: **Gracias por el review, y espero que este capitulo te guste

Y a ti sis, gracias tambien por el review, no lo dejare jeje, y, escritor novato? jeje no se xD pero bueno

Pronto siguiente capitulo


	4. El misterio del puerto Vermilion

**Cap 4. El misterio del puerto Vermilion**

En la entrada del monte había unos rockets, y al frente de ellos estaba Koga, cuando miró a sus pupilos volver de su misión

-La misión ha sido completada- dijo Lenx

-Buen trabajo-

-Pero un chico de gorra roja se ha interpuesto en los planes del team rocket- mencionó Widrol a su líder

-Y se dirige hacia acá, al parecer es un entrenador y va a ciudad Cerulean, a lo mejor para obtener esa medalla- menciono Lenx

Koga los observo pensativo, entonces de señal para que los demás que estaban ahí entraran a la cueva –Entonces ustedes dos quédense aquí, si llegan como dicen, les permitiré encargarse de ellos-

Habiendo dicho eso se fue para la cueva, ambos se quedaron ahí haciendo guardia

Widrol dio un ligero bostezo –Aghh, ñam ñam… es que acaso no vendrán?-

Lenx movió su manga para ver su reloj de pulsera –Ya llevan como 2 horas, y no han llegado, que tanto se tardarán?-

Hablaban de eso cuando Koga llegó y les dio nuevas ordenes, pidiéndoles fuesen al otro lado de la cueva, ahí encontrarían un camión, el cual lo llevarían a Celadon, y así lo hicieron, una vez habían pasado la cueva, el primero en salir fue Lenx, quien tenia las llaves del auto, encendiéndolo y esperando a Widrol, cuando este llega, entra en el camión, este iba lleno de cajas, las cuales contenían varias rocas sacadas del monte

-Porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto Lenx mientras encendía el auto

-Pues, tuve que hacer algo por ahí- le respondió su compañero mientras le mostraba una pokebola

-Y esta vez que fue?-

-Pues, un Zubat-

-Vaya vaya, veo que te haces un entrenador Poison al igual que Koga, no es así?-

-No exactamente…- mira de reojo al conductor –Solo que es un buen pokemon, y he visto a Koga usar su Golbat, por eso quería uno-

Así fueron todo el camino, platicando de varias cosas, hasta que al fin llegaron a Celadon, estacionándose en la parte trasera del Casino de dicha ciudad, tocaron una puerta de metal y salio otro rocket a recibirlos, de esa forma ayudaron a sacar la carga que llevaban, la llevaron al laboratorio de ese lugar, ahí se encontraron a un científico, de bata blanca, sin cabello, usando unos anteojos de sol y un enorme bigote blanco

-Aquí esta lo que Giovanni quiere que estudies Blaine, quizás te sirva para la creación del pokemon- le dijo el rocket que les había abierto la puerta

-Déjenlas ahí, luego las estudiare… pueden retirarse- les dijo el científico, mientras hablaba fríamente a los presentes, sin siquiera alejarse del microscopio en el que estaba observando

Los tres salieron de ahí y de ahí se dirigieron al cuartel en el camión, el cual quedaba en Safron, muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, no tardaron mucho en llegar, cuando lo hicieron llego donde ellos un rocket, estaba muy cansado y hablaba entrecortado por el cansancio

-Que bueno… que los… encuentro…-

-Que sucede? Porque andas tan agitado?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras veía a su compañero con una mirada confusa

Luego de tomar aire, se pone firme –El señor Koga ha sido vencido!!-

La noticia los agarro por sorpresa a ambos

-Como que ha sido vencido?- pregunto Lenx

-Si si, por un chico de gorra roja y la líder del gimnasio Cerulean-

-Lenx… fueron ellos…-

Widrol miró a quien le daba la noticia –Y sabes la identidad del chico?-

-Eh? No… no hemos averiguado nada aun...-

-Ya veo…- dijo suave Widrol…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya han pasado varios días, no han tenido más misiones y se están aburriendo en la sala de entrenamiento, dando palizas a los pobres novatos, que solo reciben el pago de que ambos estén aburridos, en eso llega Koga donde ellos

-Les tengo una nueva misión- les entrega una pokebola a cada uno –tendrán que ir a Vermilion, en el puerto hay un barco llamado S.S Anne, ahí los esperara L.T. Surge-

Ambos se vieron el uno al otro y salieron de ahí, en dirección a Vermilion, no tardaron mucho, pues se habían quedado con el camión, y eso les permitía viajar rápido a varios lugares, cuando llegaron al puerto miraron el barco, y entraron en el encontrándose con el gigante líder del gimnasio de Vermilion, Surge

-Ahhh, que bien que ya vinieron, ahí están los trajes, espero que sepan como usarlos- dijo Surge mientras les señalaba unos trajes de buzo

-Este… no nos han dado indicaciones- dijo Lenx con cierto temor

-Ah no? Pues, es sencillo, dice una legenda que en estas aguas, hay unas rocas evolutivas que no desaparecen al ser usadas, así que ustedes las buscaran-

Sin duda era algo sorprendente, pero… acaso debían creerle?, no estaría jugándoles una broma?, pues, no parecía eso, sin embargo, fueron con varias dudas, pero no le dirían nada, o sino terminarían electrocutados

Ambos ya tenían los trajes puestos, y estaban en la orilla del barco cuando Widrol saco la pokebola que Koga le había dado –Bueno, veamos que pokemon nos dio Koga, a lo mejor fue uno de agua-

-Creo que tienes razón, pero que será?- pregunto Lenx tomando su pokebola

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- presiono el botón y esta creció, para luego lanzarla al agua, mientras ambos decían al unísono –Pokebola ve!!-

De la de Widrol, salió un Tentacool, y de la de Lenx un Staryu, en eso las pokebolas volvieron a sus dueños

-Bueno, veo que ya sabe más o menos que tipo de pokemon usamos jajaja- dijo Lenx, mientras veía a su pokemon psíquico/agua, y miraba al veneno/agua de Widrol

-No importa, ya sabemos la misión, a zambullirse al agua-

Una vez dicho eso ambos se lanzaron al agua, y se pusieron sus mascaras y el dispositivo para respirar, luego se sumergieron… pasaron varios minutos buscando, solo veían pokemon acuáticos, muchas algas, uno que otro arrecife, luego de darse cuenta que no encontraban nada decidieron volver a la superficie, cuando lo hicieron vieron algo que les sorprendió, un chico de gorra roja había salido volando del barco junto a su Poliwhirl y caían al agua

-Oye Lenx… ese era el chico que vimos por Mt. Moon verdad?-

-Así es… será posible que fue vencido?-

Ambos miraban la situación, pasaron un par de minutos y el chico no subía a la superficie, cuando lo dieron por muerto, lo vieron salir en brazos de su Poli…

-Un Poliwrath!!??- Dijo Widrol muy sorprendido –como es posible? Si solo evolucionan con…-

-Con roca agua…- completo Lenx, luego de verse unos segundos descendieron y fueron en dirección donde el chico había caído, llegaron al fondo gracias a los pokemon de agua y efectivamente, habían cuatro rocas evolutivas en unas ramas de un arrecife, y había un Tentacruel el cual fue evitado por el Tentacool, mientras Lenx iba por las rocas, luego de evitar ese problema y tomar las rocas volvieron a la superficie, para encontrarse con que Surge había sido vencido por el mismo chico

Al salir del agua y vestirse, escucharon al presidente del club de pokefans preguntarle el nombre al chico, y este le respondió, con esa información, ambos salieron de regreso a Safron

-Así que Red eh… -decía Widrol, mientras miraba por el retrovisor y al fondo se podía ver el sol descendiendo en un bello atardecer, pero para ellos lo único bueno que habían conseguido, además de completar su misión, era la identidad de aquel chico que se había metido con ellos…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo

Marisu, espero no te enojes jejeje, como ves ya lo subi el cap jejejeje

Nos veremos en el proximo, y como ven, ya dije quien era el chico, y como dato extra, es el chico que usas en las versiones Red/Blue/Yellow y en los remakes FireRed/LeafGreen

Luego les dire más jeje, ahora los dejo con esto, hasta la proxima


	5. Los 3 Pupilos

Aqui esta ya el capitulo 5, espero que disfruten este capitulo

Dicho sea de paso, he decidido hacer este un poco más en primera persona

Ya sin más que agregar, aqui se los dejo para que lo lean

* * *

**Cap 5. Los 3 Pupilos**

Y aquí estamos, los dos sentados, tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente, mientras afuera llueve, Tabeth mira por la ventana, esperando por nuestro compañero, que ya se tardo mucho, y yo, continuo hundiéndome en esos recuerdos, pero gracias a ellos los conocí a ambos, a mis compañeros

Esta lluvia me recuerda aquel día, luego de averiguar la identidad de aquel chico de gorra roja, Red, un chico prometedor, pero aun un novato…

-Entonces esa es la misión, ahí encontraran a Blaine y este les dará la pokebola, y luego se les darán nuevas indicaciones¿entendieron?- pregunto el entrenador ninja del Team Rocket, nosotros afirmamos con la cabeza y rápidamente tomamos nuestro medio de transporte y nos dirigimos hacia Celadon, justamente en el casino, cuyo sótano tenía el laboratorio de Blaine

No tardamos mucho en llegar, pues de Safron a Celadon esta bastante cerca, ahí se nos darían nuevas indicaciones, una vez entramos y bajamos al sótano, encontramos a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y largo, ojos marrones, su uniforme negro y una camiseta blanca centro con cuello de tortuga, sencillamente la chica era una belleza, y tenia mi misma edad, además, tanto Lenx como yo, quedamos anonadados ante ella, pero algo nos llamo la atención, a su lado estaba un Voltorb, normalmente los científicos del Team Rocket, y Surge, eran los que tenían pokemon eléctricos, pero un Rocket no poseía tal pokemon

-Aquí esta la pokebola, su misión es usar a Eevee y las rocas para intentar obtener la medalla de Erika, la líder del gimnasio Celadon, sin que ella los mire a ustedes-

-Entendido- dijo Lenx, quien estaba a mi lado, yo aun no reaccionaba ante tal chica, tanto así que mi compañero tuvo que tomar la pokebola

Una vez más estábamos afuera, con un Eevee frente a nosotros, y con tres rocas para evolucionarlo –¿En que pokemon lo evolucionamos¿Joltion, Flareon o Vaporeon?- le dije a mi compañero

-Pues, según he escuchado, Erika es experta en pokemon tipo hierba, así que uno fuego servirá para el trabajo- Tomo la roca fuego

-Bien, esta decidido, será Flareon- le dije a Lenx, mientras este tocaba la roca al cuerpo de Eevee y este evoluciono en Flareon, pero la roca aun seguía en su mano, en eso Eevee se fue en dirección del gimnasio –¿Crees que ya sepa lo que tiene que hacer?-

-Creo que ya lo sabe- me contesto mientras ambos veíamos al pokemon correr, mientras buscamos algún lugar alto, donde pudiéramos ver lo que aquel pokemon podía hacer

Flareon ataco a Erika, pero ella, como buen líder de Gimnasio, lucho fervientemente contra el Flareon, cuando este se agoto paso algo sorprendente, volvió a ser Eevee, eso nos sorprendió tanto a nosotros como a Erika, rápidamente Eevee salió corriendo en nuestra dirección

Los siguientes tres días, Erika había sido atacada por Flareon, Jolteon y Vaporeon, con la intención de quitarle su medalla, pero al cuarto día, llego alguien que no teníamos previsto, ese chico de nuevo… Red, junto a un genio y crítico pokemon, Bill, ambos tuvieron la misión de atrapar al extraño Eevee

Ese día enviamos a Eevee para que los atacara a ambos, lo hizo en dos ocasiones, pero a la tercera fue atrapado, dando así fin a nuestra misión, y a Red la obtención de la medalla Rainbow de Erika

Regresamos a SILPH CO, donde le entregamos a Koga las rocas y quedamos descansando luego del fracaso de la misión

Ya había pasado una semana, estábamos esperando ordenes para nuevas misiones, pero yo intentaba entrenar a Magnemite, pero este se disponía a jugar un rato, cosa que hizo que Lenx y yo le siguiéramos, intentando atraparlo, así lo intentaron hasta que Magnemite llego a los brazos de una chica, cosa que a ambos dejo atontados nuevamente, era ella, la chica del sótano del casino

-Ah, que bueno que los veo- dijo una voz atrás de nosotros, era Koga, quien llevaba unas pokebolas consigo –Déjenme presentarles a Tabeth, ella es pupila de Lt. Surge, por eso Magnemite fue donde ella, ella se unirá a ustedes para las siguientes misiones, por eso yo le llamo a su grupo, Los 3 Pupilos-

-¿Los 3 Pupilos?- le pregunte con mucha duda

-Claro, tu Widrol, eres mi pupilo, Tabeth es aprendiz de Surge y Lenx entrenó con Sabrina, por eso usa pokemon psíquicos-

Eso lo explicaba todo, por eso Lenx era tan bueno con su Hipno

-Ah, por cierto, estos son para ustedes - Koga nos entrego unas pokebolas, y nosotros nomás las recibimos, escogimos a los pokemon

Tabeth tenía un pikachu, Lenx obtuvo un Mr. Mime, y a mi pues, me dieron un…

-¿Un Cubone?... es un pokemon tierra, no veneno-

-Lo sé, lo atrape mientras trabajaba en la torre de ciudad Lavender, como no es veneno, pues, decidí dártelo a ti, quizás puedas usarlo, además, tienes un eléctrico también, así que podrás con uno tierra- fueron las palabras de quien fue mi maestro

Una vez Koga se retiro, le di una pokebola a Tabeth

-Es la pokebola de Magnemite, será más útil en tus manos que en las mías-

-Pues… gracias- solo dijo eso y sonrió

Luego de eso, pasaron varios días, nuestras misiones habían sido demasiado fáciles, pero nos servían para ser mucho más unidos como equipo, aunque no sabíamos que nos esperaba una difícil prueba, sobre todo en una misión que nos encontramos, en la cual nos tuvimos que separar para abarcar los tres caminos, yo no tuve ningún inconveniente, pero mis compañeros si…

-Oye chiquilla, ya devuelve eso- gritaba Lenx, a una chica que corría con una roca luna en su mano, ella tenía un largo cabello marrón, y un vestido negro sin mangas, se fue entre unos árboles, pues estaban en el bosque, cuando Lenx llego, ya no la vio por ahí -¿En donde estas?-

-Aquí arriba- grito la chica, mientras volaba en un Jigglypuff bien inflado

-¡¡Ahora veras!!... Mr. Mime, bájala de ahí con Confusión- Mr. Mime apareció de su pokebola, y extendiendo ambos brazos hacía adelante, brillo con un tono púrpura, he hizo que Jigglypuff con la chica llegaran al suelo, ella velozmente tomo una pokebola y la lanzo

-Warturtle-

-Bah¿crees que con esa tortuguita podrás derrotarnos?- hablaba Lenx y se reía, mientras Mr. Mime imitaba todo lo que su amo hacía –Ya basta de juegos, Mr. Mime, usa Psywave- Mr. Mime luego de terminar en la imitación, se rodeo de un aura azul oscuro y unas ondas empezaron a salir de su cuerpo, golpeando a Warturtle, pero al parecer el ataque no le daño demasiado

-Warturtle, usa Bubbleebeam- Warturtle lanzo dicho rayo el cual impacto con Mr. Mime, haciéndolo un poco más lento –Ahora remátalo con un Body Slam- el pokemon salio disparado con gran fuerza y golpeo al Mr. Mime, lanzándolo contra su entrenador –Lo siento, pero no puedo entregártela… a si, no soy una chiquilla, mi nombre es Blue, y no lo olvides- dicho esto, regreso a Warturtle y se subió en Jigglypuff, huyendo de ahí con la roca luna mientras Lenx maldecía a Blue

Mientras tanto, en una llanura, Tabeth se encontró con el chico que nos había arruinado ya más de un plan, Red

-No creas que me podrás vencer- le amenazo Tabeth mostrándole una pokebola, Red no hizo más que mirarla –Pikachu, sal ahora- el amarillo pokemon salto hacía el campo, mientras salían chispas de sus rojas mejillas

-Ve Ivysaur- hablo Red mientras el pokemon planta salía a hacerle frente a Pikachu –Usa Leech Seed-

Iviysaur lanzo sus semillas a Pikachu, pero este ya no estaba precisamente donde se suponía estaba parado, pues, cuando cayó la semilla, el Pikachu desapareció, y a los segundos, varios Pikachus rodeaban a Ivysaur y Red

-Es el Double Team de Pikachu, ahora veamos si esto te gusta… Pikachu, Thunderbolt- parecía como si todos habían lanzado un ataque al mismo tiempo, electrocutando sobre todo a Red, pues Ivysaur resistía más dichas descargas

-Aahhhh… Ivysaur… Vine Whip- Ivysaur lanzo sus látigos para golpear a Pikachu, lo cual logro con mucha precisión, haciendo así que dejara de electrocutarlos

-Es rápido- pensó Tabeth en ese momento –Quick Attack- al nomás termino su orden, Pikachu desapareció a la vista de todos, golpeando a Ivysaur, pero ni Tabeth, ni Pikachu notaron que Ivysaur dejo una Leech Seed en Pikachu

-Ahora Ivysaur- al momento de la orden, la semilla se abrió y atrapo a Pikachu, drenándole su energía –Esto termino para ti- fueron las palabras de Red, mientras se iba de ese lugar con Ivysaur caminando a su lado, dejando a una chica preocupada por su Pikachu

Mientras yo continuaba caminando, en eso observe a un chico de cabello marrón, su cabello hacia delante, una camiseta manga larga con cuello redondo, una mirada un tanto fría, a su lado estaba un Charmeleon, creí que me detendría al notar que era parte del Team Rocket, pero solo me dejo pasar, nuestras miradas chocaron en un momento, algo me decía que ese chico era fuerte, pero no me quedaría a comprobarlo, tenía una misión que completar

Una vez llegamos a nuestro punto, espere a Lenx y Tabeth, ambos llegaron un poco tarde, con sus miradas al suelo, luego me comentaron de sus encuentros y que los habían derrotado, luego observe hacía el frente, el mismo chico de nuevo, con el Charmeleon a su lado

-Widrol… él es Green… el nieto del Profesor Oak- me dijo Lenx murmurando

-Es seguro que tiene pokemon raros con él, los cuales podríamos llevar con Blaine para que los estudie- completo Tabeth

Convencido me puse de pie y haciendo salir a Cubone, me acerque a Green

-Peleemos- dije así nomás, sin esperar respuesta lance mi primer ataque –Usa Bone Club- Cubone salió corriendo hacía Charmeleon con su hueso en ambas manos, listo para golpear

-Charmeleon, esquívalo y usa Slash- Charmeleon saltó evitando el golpe y se abalanzo con sus enormes garras para golpear a Cubone

-Salta a un lado y usa Headbutt- Cubone evito las garras del flameante pokemon y se lanzó contra él con su cabeza

-Counter…- fue lo único que Green dijo, en el momento que Charmeleon recibió el cabezazo, contraataco con un golpe muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para derribar a Cubone y dejarlo a merced de Charmeleon –Ahora Flamethrower- ordeno Green, y su pokemon lanzo la fuerte llama, terminando de vencer al pokemon que yacía en el suelo

Lo regrese a la pokebola, y Green pasó a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera nos miró, simplemente se fue

-¿Quiénes son esos chicos¿Por qué son tan fuertes?- Pregunto Lenx, a lo que Tabeth no supo ni que responder, entonces empezó a llover, y Los 3 Pupilos yacían ahí, derrotados por 3 chicos, Red, Blue y Green

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mucho, y espero leer sus reviews

Además, gracias por los reviews que he recibido, y espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo


End file.
